A Birthday Wish
by saiyurin
Summary: Hong Kong wishes Taiwan a happy birthday, sweetly though simply.


She was sound asleep, breathing quietly in her own bed, hair fanned about, dreaming of silly happy things she could never remember in the morning. All was quiet save for the occasional sound of wildlife outside the walls.

Though, sometime in the night, she felt a hand on her head and a whisper in her ear, softly and sweetly calling her.

"_Taiwan."_

Who was it? She couldn't tell at the moment, she was too sleepy. She brushed it off and let out a quiet groan.

"_Nnn…"_

But still, the voice persisted, and the hand began stroking her hair.

"_Taiwaaaan."_

It came still quietly, as if the speaker didn't mind how long it took her to get up.

"_Hm…?"_

She reached up to grasp the gentle hand in her own, still not opening her heavy eyelids.

"_Happy Birthday."_

Finally, she forced her eyes opened, and blinked several times before the blurry silhouette of Hong Kong came into dim focus. He was crouched by her bed, and though there wasn't much light, she could just tell when he was smiling at her. She grinned at him sleepily and squeezed his hand tighter.

"_What are you doing here this late? What time is it?"_

Her speech was slow, her voice tired, and her words mumbled, but he understood. He always understood, when it came to her.

"…_Wishing you happy birthday. At midnight."_

With this, he moved from her bedside to sit on the foot of her bed, before producing a stuffed toy panda holding a pink-frosted cupcake between its paws.

"_What…why, you…"_

She sat up quickly, blinking at him curiously and rubbing her eyes, not exactly sure she was seeing right. But there he was, presenting something both adorable and kind before her. Hong Kong silently pulled out a candle and match from inside his sleeve, and before she knew it, the cupcake had a single lit candle on it. He held out the gift to her, panda and all.

"_Make a wish."_

She stared at him with wide eyes. It was all so simple, but so sweet, and she loved it.

"_I… don't know what to wish for."_

She really didn't. This alone was enough. This alone made her feel happier than some potential wish could.

"_Wish for what will make you happy, Taiwan."_

So with that, she took a breath, closed her eyes, and blew out the candle, watching as the light slowly dissolved into smoke. She smiled at him again.

"_Thank you, Hong Kong."_

She took the panda from him, but instead of eating the treat it held as he thought she would, she set it gingerly on the nightstand.

"_Er, well… see you in the morning."_

He began to stand up, but before he could, she had grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"_No... can you stay with me?"_

She pulled at his sleeve. He tilted his head somewhat puzzled, but complied anyways.

"_Can I get a blanket then?"_

"_Why would you need one?"_

"_Taiwan, I think you think the floor is softer than it actually is."_

She giggled, almost laughed out loud. With more urgency, she pulled him in her direction.

"_You can sleep in my bed."_

"_Where will you sleep?"_

Now this time, she laughed out loud. Sometimes Hong Kong was a genius, but sometimes he was as airheaded as she herself was.

"_Why, I'm sleeping in my bed too. You can't kick the birthday girl out of her own bed."_

"_But... are you sure?"_

She nodded, but not before she noticed he had already started climbing in under the blankets beside her. With her double-sized bed, space was not an issue.

Not that it had to be, of course. Even though there was extra space, she lay close to him, and he put her arms around her. He smelled like food and firecrackers and himself, just as she liked it.

As she was falling back into slumber, she heard him mumble something to her.

"…_Taiwan, what was your wish?"_

Already being too tired to think about it, she replied without hesitation, though sleepily.

"_To always be with you, Hong Kong."_

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Hong Kong's soft lips against her forehead, and his reply, which he whispered just as she fell asleep.

"…_Then of course it will come true."_

* * *

Written quickly for Taiwan's birthday, hee. I love these two. It's only 11:02 PM so technically I'm still in time. ;D

Comments/critiques/reviews/etc. are always appreciated~

Happy Birthday Taiwan! :3


End file.
